cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Day Coup
Plans Initial Contact General Marshall David, head of the Army, had been seething for months about his loss to Alison for President of Kitex. He had complete control over the Armed Forces and began to establish 2,000 soldiers that would only be loyal to him, as well as elements of the Tank Corps, using force, bribery and threats. The General trained the soldiers in secret, usually in the woods in the dead of night and also took them on "exercises" where they'd role play out the coup. He also contacted "friends" in the Secret Service, National Police and high profile defense and financial companies. The Secret Service Head of the Secret Service, Sheila Hankins, was a known loyalist and in accordance with Marshall's plan, would prove a credible threat to the "revolution." The Assistant Head of the Secret Service, Don Hedley, however, wanted to advance his own career, yet was unable to due to the fact that the Head of the SS stayed in that position for life, thus he was a prime target for Marshall to try and recruit. Marshall promised Hedley complete and total control of the SS and that he'd also be able to form a small band of elite SS to serve as his personal bodyguards and that Hedley would be paid $400k annually. At hearing this, Hedley agreed. National Police A small group of captains in the NP who were in charge of riot police wanted to be able to have "a little" more control over police operations and the ability to use more force when needed. General Marshall got in contact with them and promised them that they'd be able to have entire control of the police force, use large amounts of force (even if the situation didn't call for it), bug the phones and hack the emails of people who were considered threats by the new government and also a small group of elite police officers would be the government's personal police, who would take out enemies of the government and also run the propaganda machine. David also promised that they'd get as close to military grade weaponry as possible. The National Police was now on board. Defense and Financial Companies General David then organized a secret meeting with the major defense and financial companies and made serious promises to them. To the defense companies he promised that they'd get special government contracts for at least a decade and all the funding they needed if the research went awry and that they'd be able to sell their goods to any nation at all, as long as they weren't designated a threat to the nation. To the financial companies he promised that the government would take a hands-off approach to the economy and they could lend whoever they wanted. These corrupt CEOs immediately agreed to finance Davidson's operation and gave him the best weaponry possible that could be accessed via the black market. The Coup On Valentine's Day of 2007, Marshall Davidson began his coup. First a series of bombs were set off at 5 am all around the capital, forcing the entire police force to shut down the city. At around 7 am, a series of bombs went off inside the capital, thus allowing the armored and infantry soldiers loyal to him to respond first, as he had arranged them to be the only active military personnel in the city. The tanks, complimented by two companies of infantry, blocked all possible entryways into the capital. After this was nearly completed, a total of 500 soldiers began move onto to National Palace and kill the guards, then they secured the Palace. (During this time a company of soldiers, at Hedley's signal, attacked and secured the Secret Service building and killed Sheila Hankins.) When this had occured, Marshall came in and, accompanied by his most loyal soldiers, barged into the Royal Office, where her guards began to fire upon them. The loyalist guards were promptly killed and Marshall personally killed the Queen. Thus was out of a republic came a monarchy and from there a dictatorship. Category:Kitex